Painful Memories
by Dying Star12
Summary: The setting of this story is a bit different there are no PJO or HOO characters for the first few chapters except "Percy" and Reyna. One sided Reyna/Percy. Don't like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT

The setting of this story is a bit different there are no PJO or HOO characters for the first few chapters except "Percy" and Reyna. Percy will look a little different as instead of green he will have black eyes and Octavian will be praetor with Reyna and there will be three more gods Orion (Husband of Artemis) Pulsar (Husband of Athena) 3. Lord Bruzzer (Husband of Hestia). This is set after the Titan war Kronos never woke up only the Roman half of the story Matters

Reyna (POV)

I flopped down on my bed utterly exhausted. Today there had been a party for the celebration of 100 of Immortality for the three "new" gods Lord Bruzzer, Lord Pulsar and Lord Orion. The whole party idea came from Lord Bruzzer who was a more of a leisure person. The whole time I had to walk hand in hand with Octavian which was a disgusting experience. All the time he kept boasting how he defeated Krios when he hardly did anything I was the one who defeated Krios he just passed out from fear.

I snuggled into my bed finally some sleep! And just my luck because suddenly I heard a loud noise like somebody was using a battering ram to break a door!


	2. Chapter 2

Reyna (POV)

I jumped up grabbed a shield and spear a war helm put on my cape and put on as much equipment as I could while I ran out.

When I reached the banks of The Little Tiber I saw what caused the panic. On the other side of the river I saw the monster Lamia and I was pretty sure I was the only one who actually recognised the monster because behind me the soldiers looked confused. We usually didn't meet such powerful monster. I was only on quests that we found strong monster otherwise just a hellhound or a dracaena but this was going to be tough.

No way was I going to let the legionnaires fight for two reasons 1. None of them is very good at one on one combat. 2. None of them knew anything about Lamia. I was about to cross the little Tiber but a black shadow like thing flew out of nowhere and hit Lamia.

I was so surprised I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared at the monster the "shadow like thing" looked like an eighteen year old boy in a black soccer jersey he had tan skin and wore some weird kind of shoes which looked like it was spiked at the bottom.

Back to the fight the guy knocked over the monster, rolled to a stop and picked Lamia by her collar and flung her toward the entrance to camp. She quickly got up threw a knife at him so fast that I would have been skewered but he managed to dodge but did receive a cut by the knife big enough to start bleeding severely.

He didn't seem affected by this and sprinted ahead I thought he would do the same thing as last time but instead he round house kicked her on the head faster than you could blink making the monster fall onto the grass with a broken nose the guy then proceeded to pick up her head and hit it against his knee really hard. The moment his knee touched the monsters head it burst into monster dust, okay that had to be painful even for a monster. Then suddenly a huge hellhound the biggest I have ever seen pounced on him.

For a moment I thought whoever he was he was dead but no a cheetah ran through the entrance to camp and cut off the hellhounds head. The guy petted the cheetah and said,"Thanks Haraka I would have been in pain without you." The guy spoke with a British accent that was the only thing that was different about him except his clothes. He was wearing a black soccer jersey that had "CHELSEA" written on it. He stood up and finally noticed us and slowly said, "You know I am just going to turn around and leave . . . . . ." He turned around only to see cohorts two and three behind him. "Maybe not" I added for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy (POV)

I hate those monsters it's entirely their fault I came into the Roman camp. Now they are going to think I am a demigod which I am not. You must be wondering how I know about demigods if I am not one. You see it's a long story which will take about two there hours to complete but there is another reason why I know about demigods there's this book about a guy who is a demigod and that guy and I have the same name which is Percy Jackson and I found out all the stories about him are true but he lives on an Earth in another universe. When the idiot Chaos made the universe he made two of them to carry out an "Experiment" and that was make a person and make another person both of which are quite similar and give them two completely different lives and I am a part of that "Experiment".

Reyna (POV)

I told the guy that we were going to the Principia to discuss about how he survived in the outer world for so long. I made the guy go in front of me so that I can keep an eye on him. If he tries to attack I will have the upper hand being behind him but I doubted that because this guy was pretty fast the fight was enough proof of that. On the back of his shirt there was a name written "PERCY"

When we reached he pulled a praetor chair to his side and sat down on it and his cheetah jumped onto his shoulder. I scrutinised him. And no I was **NOT **checking him out I was just . . . . Okay so maybe I was checking him out hey give me a break I am a sixteen year old teen.

"What is your name?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Age"

"Eighteen" at his answer both my dogs growled softly. I knew what that meant he wasn't lying but he wasn't even telling the whole truth. How do you lie and not lie about your age both at the same time? Right at that moment Octavian came running inside wearing ducky boxers. He turned to Percy and said, "Who are you and what are you doing sitting on my chair". He tried glaring at Percy but the ducky boxers ruined the effect. I turned to Percy to see him laughing. After about five minutes of laughing he turned to Octavian and said

"Is this your chair?"

"Yes"

"Is your name written on it?"

"No"

"Then it's not your chair", He stated.

"Your name isn't written on it either", Octavian countered.

Percy picked up my dagger which was kept on the table and carved out the name "PERCY" into the backrest. "Well now it is" he stated matter of factly.

Octavian slammed his fist into the table and growled at Percy and said, "You dare argue with me". Percy stood up and he was a few inches taller than Octavian ruining Octavian's "scary" effect. This made Octavian huff and leave the room.

Percy sat back down and said, "You were saying?"

I thought for a moment and then said, "Nothing, you can go to Octavian he is the augur and will check the auguries for you."

When I said auguries he froze he closed his eyes and said, "No I can't he said. I can't do anything related to the gods"

"Why?"

"Personal matter"

For some reason I knew not argue with him so I told him to just look around take a bath and show up for evening muster. He nodded and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Reyna (POV)

For most of the day I followed Percy, okay I am not a stalker I just want to keep an eye on him and observe his behaviour. He spent most of his time in the sword fighting arena where instead of using a sword he used his legs to brutally assault the dummies. Around evening I saw him go to the baths. I only saw him enter the bath then I left him alone. When I was walking away from the baths I froze, I hadn't told Percy the location of the baths or the sword fighting arena but still he didn't get lost and he hadn't even asked anybody directions.

This could mean that he knew about us and camp! This could mean serious trouble maybe he was a spy! I decided to keep a closer eye on Percy.

At evening muster Percy and his cheetah who was named Haraka because Percy got him from Africa and in Swahili Haraka meant fast, came looking prepared I noticed that Percy was still wearing the black soccer jersey he hadn't taken a purple Camp Jupiter one. This was a bit unsettling as it was a clear indication from his side "I don't want anything to do with this camp".

The first cohort accepted him as he was an excellent fighter and the first cohort would be attacking today in the war games they would have help from the third cohort and the others would be defending.

After the evening muster we all had food though I noticed that Percy didn't enter the dining area and kept away from the larees and the spirits.

Finally it was time for the war games it would have been exciting if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't get to play and had to referee the whole game sitting on a stupid Pegasus.

I saw Percy discuss something with the second cohort. Then he went back and stood at the end of the ranks. This looked weird but I didn't question it. As soon as I gave the signal to start the whole of the second and third cohorts attacked forward. Nobody noticed Percy slip into the shadows away from the fighting.

About ten minutes had passed since the game had started when I saw Percy running towards his own side from the defender's fort. And I understood they had grabbed the attention of the enemy while sending a secret attacker from the back for a surprise attack. I went inside the fort to see the last line of defence knocked out with mythomagic cards lying everywhere.

Percy had taken them all out which was a hard task for even me! And that's saying a lot because I am the strongest fighter in all of camp.

He raised the banner high with his left hand when for the first time I noticed an engagement ring on his left hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Reyna (POV)

The next few weeks passed away in peace. I and Percy became good friends. Only problem was that nobody else actually liked Percy. This was odd because he was a very nice person. It seemed more like bad luck or something because people just hated him for no reason. One more thing I learned was NEVER challenge him to anything. He can practically do anything which included making stuff from garbage to horribly painful stuff for example. ... Let's not talk about it.

He was a very secretive person minding his business and telling others to mind theirs. But he wasn't rude and once you befriended him he was like a totally different and open person. His speech was like an art so complex that you would think he was from the 19th century.

For some reason these thoughts kept passing my head as I was going to the senate meting apparently Octavian had some "important discoveries" and wanted to "share" them with everyone so anyway I reached just in time. Apparently every major person was here including Percy which was unusual because he never got called to any public occasions.

Anyways Octavian was bouncing like he just won the local lottery. "Okay Octavian what's got you hyped?" "Well guess what all the gods are visiting camp today in the evening!" Whoa this sure was surprising as the gods rarely every visited camp and all the gods together! As far as I know that has never happened. Without an order everyone started running around and getting ready.

Well when somebody comes to visit you such rarely you decorate your house Etc. But here decorating meant making sure the place looked more gruesome and painful.

Just before dinner the gods flashed in and everyone bowed while standing in properly formed ranks. That's when I noticed that I hadn't seen Percy since the meeting and he wasn't there in the ranks either. "Formalities creep me you know" this was said by lord Bruzzer. "Stop acting like _him_" Lord Pulsar said. I wondered who they were talking about but just left it. Suddenly Lord Orion Said, "The reason of our visit is because we need to discuss something with the praetors and centurions so ..."

Fifteen minutes later we were all assembled in the _via principalis_ for the meeting. All of us except Percy. I was about to mention his absence when Lady Diana started speaking, "There is this person who we think is with you actually ehm err. . . ." "Let me explain" Lord Pulsar started but was cut off by a familiar voice saying, "Ai-je raté quelque chose" right at that moment Percy strode through the door looking like a British red coat except that his outfit was in a variation of black and blood red. Lady Diana froze and suddenly her form changed into that of an eighteen year old and I recognised this new form from one of the books in the library. She had become Artemis.


End file.
